HOW TO ROCK WHEN WE WERE SMALL zevie
by wolfed writer
Summary: Stevie & Zander are hiding something in a scrap book and when the wrest of the band finds out what's in it. Zander and Stevie find something out that they never knew about there past
1. Chapter 1

**KACY'S** **_POV_**

when I walked in side the band room i saw Stevie and Zander smiling, laughing while looking at some sort of

scrap book "hay guys did i miss a wedding or something what you guys got there".I said while walking up to

them and sat between the tow on the couch "ha ha very funny" Stevie said pulling away the scrap book away from my eyes. Dam i didn't even look at anything and she still won't let me see rude. "Well maybe it won't be so hilarious if you showed me it". "HA that's even more funny" Zander said grabbing the scrap book and pressing it against his chest. "Why wont you let me see it come on is it that important or secretive that i cant look at the first page even"."Yes Kacy sorry but it's privet and we don't want you guys to see" Stevie said. "Ok to get it out of you guys I'm going to do what i do best in this world annoy you guy till you guys spill".So this is what i done "please,please,please,please i went on and and"no" Stevie kept on saying it was hard sense when Stevie stopped and i thought i won Zander continued for her. God this is going to be a long day


	2. Chapter 2

**STEVIE'S POV**

****Kacy won't shut up we been going at it fro at least 20 minuets and I'm getting sick of it "**KACY" **! I shouted to brake the none stop repeating of please and no. She stopped talking that's good but that only lasted ten seconds."Why won't let me see it please I won't tell anyone what ever is in the scrap book please". She said sense the scrap book is Zander's full of pitchers of him when he was a kid and he said he didn't want anyone else to see of course I had to say "no" Kacy pouted sat on the couch and got out her phone and started texting . The worse part about this is while I stood there arguing with Kacy guess who was sitting like a lazy idiot on the couch saying nothing acting like he wasn't one of the dam victims even though this whole thing wouldn't be happing if it wasn't for him and his scrap book. I went to go sit next to the lazy idiot he just stared at me and gave me a thumb up i gave him a glare then he gave me tow thumbs up. "Wow thanks" i said with both of my thumbs up and punched him on the arm. "Ow" he said rubbing his arm "Why can't we show kacy these aren't even embarrassing dude there more like adorable" I said . He wiped his nose "You think I'm adorable" he said. "You were adorable my friend were" I said we booth laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**KACY'S POV **

****When Stevie said no i just gave up and started texting the tow people i know who could annoy the hell out of you so much you do anything even cough up Stevie's scrap book. while i was doing that they talked to each other like i wasn't even here just because I'm texting doesn't mean I'm gone at another dimension. But i now know that the scrap book is Zander's and not Stevie's wow did not know that and something else about being i zoned out on all the wrest because i wanted to go back to texting the tow people that can get them to spill.

* * *

**KEVIN'S / NELSON'S POV **

** We **were just eating lunch when both are phones vibrated in are pocket's first we just ignored it and went back to eating are so so beautiful pizzas but then it done it again and we got are phones out it was a text from Kacy it said ** hay guys i need you guys at the band room code 5 hurry! **As soon as we saw code 5 we started running to the band room when it came to gravity 5 we made codes when we text each other and code 5 meant the band was keeping secrets and that meant the band was breaking made a promise the day we made the band with Kacy and that was no secrets what so ever that and no one can date members of the band Kevin was mad that day sense he loved Kacy and his dream's were gone and strangely Zander was mad that day to at the no dating people in the band we know sense once we said it he was in a bad mood all day we tryed to figure out who he like by annoying him but we stopped when he looked like he was going to hit us.


	4. Chapter 4

**NELSON'S POV **

****When we were close to the band room we decided to walk the wrest of the way "I miss Pily" Kevin blurted out "Huh" I said confuse i didn't think he had a girlfriend well because he's Kevin. "My pizza bro she's probably with another man by now and i'll be alone fro the rest of my life" Kevin said . Now that made sense , Kevin cried into my shoulder and i patted him on the back "it's going to be ok she wasn't the one that's all, plus screw her she was only cheese you could do better like a hot pepperoni " I said. That made him feel better "you raely think so"he said "yes "i said and then we both laughed then entered the band room with sun glasses ya this going to be cool.

* * *

**KACY'S POV **

****When Kevin and Nelson entered the band room they were wearing sunglasses oh god this can't be good. "We got the"Nelson said then they both paused to take off there sunglasses dramatically "text" Kevin said finishing Nelson's sentence he said before. "What's wrong i had to leave Pily fro this"Kevin said .Zander got up off the couch "What's Pily and what do you mean what's wrong" Zander said. "Oh don't you dare call her a what" Kevin said pointing his finger at him wile Nelson held him back . Zander put his hand's up in surrender and taking a few steps back. Nelson let go of Kevin who was ok now . "What's wrong Kacy we got code 5 from you"Nelson said. "What" stevie and Zander siad at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**NELSON'S POV **

****When we were close to the band room we decided to walk the wrest of the way "I miss Pily" Kevin blurted out "Huh" I said confuse i didn't think he had a girlfriend well because he's Kevin. "My pizza bro she's probably with another man by now and i'll be alone fro the rest of my life" Kevin said . Now that made sense , Kevin cried into my shoulder and i patted him on the back "it's going to be ok she wasn't the one that's all, plus screw her she was only cheese you could do better like a hot pepperoni " I said. That made him feel better "you raely think so"he said "yes "i said and then we both laughed then entered the band room with sun glasses ya this going to be cool.

* * *

**KACY'S POV **

****When Kevin and Nelson entered the band room they were wearing sunglasses oh god this can't be good. "We got the"Nelson said then they both paused to take off there sunglasses dramatically "text" Kevin said finishing Nelson's sentence he said before. "What's wrong i had to leave Pily fro this"Kevin said .Zander got up off the couch "What's Pily and what do you mean what's wrong" Zander said. "Oh don't you dare call her a what" Kevin said pointing his finger at him wile Nelson held him back . Zander put his hand's up in surrender and taking a few steps back. Nelson let go of Kevin who was ok now . "What's wrong Kacy we got code 5 from you"Nelson said. "What" stevie and Zander siad at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**KACY'S POV **

****When Zander threw his scrap book at us i felt like total um um lets see what's that word again oh yes CRAP and by the look of Kevin and Nelson faces . They booth picked it up and with out taking a peak gave it back to him. and not even making fun of the too hugging wow god is the world here and now . "Sorry bro we shouldn't have made you show us and we understand why you told Stevie because she's obviously a close friend . Kevin said Then they both started to walk out the dore when "wait you guys could see it in fact all of you can i could tell you the most craziest stories and more I'm sorry for not showing you guys before " Zander said . They came rushing back and sat down on the couch "first story please" Nelson said waiting fro the story then i sat to listen too then every one else. eye's were all on him "Ok first story my first kiss" Zander said .


	7. Chapter 7

**ZANDER'S POV**

****When i said my first kiss every one groaned got up and started leaving "hay where do you think you guys are going" I said . "Um ... the bell rang.. duh" Kevin said in a awkward tune . "Ya what he said it's not like we never had a first kiss it's just um" Nelson said then ran outside with kevin. Oh that's why i thought "Ok there out what about you guys" i said to Kacy and Stievie who were almost out the door . "Look maybe we could come over your house on saturday and talk about our memories and junk because in 3,2,1," the bell rang "bey " . Stievie said and puled Kaycy with her to there next class."oh god I'm late" i said grabbing all my stuff and heading out the door to my next class. "how did she do that" i said wondering how Stievie knew when the bell was going to ring and we didn't even have a clock in there. Maybe she's been here so much she just instantly knows when the bell rings wait but she never used to do that in fact she would always ask me what time next period started so she wouldn't be late, weird . Then i went back to reality when "Mr. Robins back to earth " Mr. March said in an angry voice only a teacher on low pay can pull off. "um i think the answer is tow" I said clueless of what problem we're doing our what period I'm in . "That's correct if we we're doing math but we are in history sadly" great just my day shit


	8. Chapter 8

**Zander's POV **

****"Finally free period", Nelson as we were all going to the band room. " I know right I thought this day would never end" I said stressed out of my mind , hay that straight hour of guessing numbers in history can really get a gut in a bad mood. "all i wont to do is play some tunes on my base in till noon" stevie says. we all look at her "what i was trying to rhyme ok not all of us could be rapers" we all laugh as we are almost there to the band room but then i herd something being played in the band room while the others were having a conversation about something. "Guys!'' ,I yelled to them to shut up and listen. "Kacy just because you speak english does not mean that you pass the class OK" ! yelled stevie completely annoyed while every one stood silent. "Thats all i need to know ok " kacy said texting and not caring any more. Then they here the sound too , Nelson and kevin put there ear up against the door "This is just like in my dream , first we here a sound in the band room" nelson said . "really then what happens" kevin asks. " oh the murder comes out and kills us all" we all have the face of horror on are face. " I thought you said it was a dream not a nightmare" Kacy almost screams but we all "shh" her. "should we open the door'' i whisper . "thats what happens before we all die" I smack nelson across the head . "ow , hay you guys wanted to here it in the first place" . "Is there a happy ending some where in this ... wonderful dream of yours" . " Ya when we die we go to... PIZA HEVEN OH YA " ! We all shh him and kneel down to here what's going on it there . Then we here a hear a clear instrument , it was a ukulele and it had a good tune to it i almost started to tap my foot to it if it wasn't the day i left my ukulele in the band room. They all stare at me " well no doubt your going to die first" Kevin says and gives me a wave good bey with a fake crying face along with Nelson. "Well i don't care ,if i die i die with my baby by my side" . Then i open the door and you can not believe what i saw. Help me !


	9. Chapter 9

**NELSON'S POV **

Oh my angry pigeon god , hay there is such thing as a angry pigeon god , in fact i know him, he's handsome , he's brave, and he's hiding behind Stevie as Zander opens the door to face the un seeable murderer . No it's not Kevin . Kevin is holding on to Kacy murmuring this is the end behind me. "Phs" wimp , zander opened the door to reveal the murderer , he was in a black hood , along with black one size to big skinny jeans and , well he was wearing all black. Ok not exactly like i imagined him but he was still scary , even though i couldn't see his face . I just hope he's not more good looking than me , that would just be plain wrong , why were the wrong peppoel blessed with handsomeness. Zander ran at him and tackled him down and got on top of him and punched him in the gut . " Wohoo go zander" yelled Kacy ,then zander got hit in the face, got picked up by the color of his shirt , blood dripping from his nose and eyes closed. We all look at Kacy in anger, "sorry" she whisper . " Oh my glob I'm so sorry i didn't mean for it to go that far " he , I mean she said. She took off her hood and her goddess , angel like face was revealed. " Ha Ha well too late for that" said Stevie and got inside the band room to see her. olive tone skin,amber hazel eyes, dark brown with naturally soft red tones in it, and a hight around five foot six at tops. "uh ... am i in pizza heven yet" zander said and opened his eyes to see the girl, that's still lifting him from the shirt with one arm. "Oh hello baby , you mind putting me down so i can get a better look at you from the... ground" , she let him down carefully and got him some tissues from her pocket. "Thank you" he said then took the tissues and placed it on his nose. "so what's your name girl that just beat up zander with out even trying' Stevie asked . " It's ... um... it's Joe , yours ? "Stevie" stevie shook her hand and then we all introduce are selves. "Wait I'm lost so your not going to murder us" Kevin asked . "what , no why would you think that" , They all glare at me in anger. "Hay you guys wanted to know"


End file.
